Confessions of a Chosen
by Maurelle
Summary: The story of one of the few chosen to be captured by Lews and not be sealed. She sits before his council and tells how it was she came to be a chosen and her crimes. R rating for violence and sexual content later on.
1. Default Chapter

a/n:Simply put this is a idea that sprang out of a sentence in Winter's Heart by one of the forsaken in which it was said that before the whitling down there were atleast 30 Chosen.   
  
disclaimer: Robert Jordan owns all characters except for Glenin, and the world.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Hope, Glenin thought, is such a fragile thing. If spoken of in more than a whisper it would cease to exsist. Yet it was harder to stamp out that an infection. That was what had brought her here. The hope that giving voice to her crimes would somehow make them easier to bare. She would speak now before the council of the Dragon, and tell them every crime she had ever commited in her life. She would leave nothing out. Not the big or the small. She adjusted her black skirts nervously, and licked her lips. She studied the faces that watched her try to discern what they thought. Where was she going to begin? Where had her crimes really started? An image came of a younger version of herself walking up the steps to Collam Daan.That was where she would start the day she came to be Aes Sedi. The room fell silent as she began.  
  
"I was a girl no more than 20...." 


	2. DEfault Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time Series and all that it includes. Happy?  
  
a/n: All the characters that our in here can be food in RJ's book on the wheel of time. Go look there if you cant figure them out. Or you could ask along w/ your review....  
  
CH.1  
  
Glenin smiled at the people she passed walking up the great steps to Collam Daan. The glittering silver orb that so unnerved visitors was hardly noticed by her anymore. She had come here today to become Aes Sedi. As the thought crossed her mind butterflies, the size of jo'cars fluttered in her stomach. Once she had become Aes Sedi she could begin to rise and maybe even earn the coveted third name. She was strong in the power. As strong as Nemene Damendar Boann, the famous healer.   
  
She reached the top of the thousand steps and entered into the foyer of columns. They were beautiful in their simplicity. She longed to linger and study them, but had little time. Now that she was at least partly inside the Collam she had to stop every now and then to courtesy to the brothers and sisters of the Hall of Servants. She was practiced at this and lost little time doing so.   
  
All too soon she was fully inside standing infront of the Mistress of Halls desk. No one was told where they would be tested until they arrived at the Collam. It was even said that the places of testing changed with each student, and the student's specialty.   
  
"Mistress," Glenin murmured as she curtsied before the stern woman behind the desk. The Mistress of Halls was the lady in charge of everything that went on in the Collam. She knew where every room, broom closet, and niche in the vastness of the Collam was. She also knew who was doing what where. The fastest way to get anywhere in the place was to ask her, but if you offended her she could make your life hell. She would forget that you had an appointment with someone, direct you to the wrong place, or a hundred other things that could put your whole purpose to a stop.   
  
"Mistress, I would like direction to my testing room, if it pleases you under the Light," she said not raising her eyes from the floor. She could here the ornaments on her silver bun twinkle as she looked up from the stack of papers she had been reading.   
  
"Rise, child," she said in her gruff voice; "Go to the study of Mierin Eronaile. It is in the corridor of Dream walkers. Oh, and," she added as Glenin curtsied and turned to leave; "Good luck, child." Glenin almost ran the whole way a smile on her face. It wasn't everyday the Mistress of Halls wished you anything, let alone something good. She ignored the beautiful tapestries on the walls as she went. Her soft slippered feet went from stone to carpet without her noticing in the least. All she wanted was to find Mierin Eronaile and take her test.   
  
At long last she stood before the ebony door carved with silver gilded moons and stars. She picked up the knocker, a large moon with a comet that you held, and knocked politely. She waited only moments before the door was opened by Mierin herself. The woman was of average height with pale skin and long dark tress of midnight hair, her eyes shone the most vivid blue. She wore a simple white dress and boots; a silver belt made of winking stars around her waist. She looked down at Glenin and smiled. A smile that no doubt would melt many a man's heart. Glenin curtsied.  
  
"Ah, my dear I have been expecting you. Please come in," Mierin moved aside so Glenin could enter. Glenin stood amazed at what she saw. Orbs that held whole universes hung from a ceiling made to look like the night. The thick carpet at her feet was a color beyond black. every piece of furniture in the room was glided in silver. Most impressive of all were the bookshelves lined wall to wall, and floor to ceiling with books. Mierin walked to the lounge and sat watching Glenin's astonishment with pleasure.   
  
"I am sure you are eager for the testing. Before we begin I have a few things to ask. It's ceremony you see," she waited until Glenin nodded as she sat in a chair facing the other woman. "You understand that should you fail this testing you will be put out of the Collam, and your name stricken from the Hall of Servants? That should you falter at anytime the consequence will be the same? That you can stop the testing at anytime without incurring any punishments? Good, child. Now we shall begin," Mierin rubbed her hands together and set about weaving a ward to keep others away until the testing was over. Glenin swallowed and waited for instructions. She watched as a weave she did recognize came to envelop her. 


End file.
